Way of the Samurai
Way of the Samurai was a source book for kata and dojo in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game, Oriental Adventures. Credits * Writing: Shawn Carman, Rich Wulf, Seth Mason, Aaron Medwin, Scott Gearin. * Editor: D.J. Trindle. * Additional Editing: Kevin Millard, Jim Pinto. * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo. * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: David Agoston, Steve Hough. * Cover Artist: Hugh Jamieson. * Interior Artists: Tory Graham. * Typesetter: David Agoston, Steve Hough. * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yates. * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau. Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction with Akodo Ginawa * Origins of the Samurai. * The Two Swords. ** Kaiu. ** Togashi Nyoko. ** Tsi Wenfu. * Anatomy of the Blade. ** Akodo Mayuko. * Honor. ** Tenets of Bushido. ** How Honor Has Changed. *** The Rise of Iuchiban. *** The Battle of White Stag. *** The Scorpion Coup. *** The Clan War. *** The Deaths of the Sun and Moon. *** The War of Spirits. * New Mechanics. * New Moves for old Samurai. * New Paths. * Kata. * Dojo. * Sensei. * Tsi family. Dojo of the Crab Clan (page 15) * Sunda Mizu Dojo. ** Toritaka Tatsune. (sensei) ** Hida Reiha. (student) ** Hida Sakamoto. (student) * Daishiki's Anvil Dojo. ** Yasuki Otojiro. (sensei) ** Hida Yasuhiro. (student) * Dojo of the Razor's Edge. ** Hida Inukai. (sensei) ** Hida Tenshu. (student) * Hida Elite Guard. (new path) * Dead Eyes Berserker. (new path) * Crab Clan Kata. * Toritaka family. Dojo of the Crane Clan (page 23) * Kyuden Doji Dojo. ** Doji Nakanu. (sensei) ** Doji Tanitsu. (student) ** Doji Yasuyo. (student) * Kakita Dueling Academy. ** Kakita Noritoshi. (sensei) ** Doji Reju. (student) ** Kakita Atoshi. (student) * Kosaten Shiro Dojo. ** Daidoji Enai. (sensei) ** Daidoji Gudeta. (student) * Doji Elite Guard. (new path) * Hoturi's Blade Dojo. (new path) * Daidoji Iron Warriors. (new path) * Crane Clan Kata. * New Feat; ** Strength of the Reed. Dojo of the Dragon Clan (page 31) * Iron Mountain Dojo. ** Mirumoto Rosanjin. (sensei) ** Mirumoto Taiu. (student) * Victory of the Living Blade Dojo. ** Mirumoto Akohime. (sensei) ** Mirumoto Tsuge. (student) ** Mirumoto Hojatsu. (student) * Mirumoto Elite Guard. (new path) * Dragon Clan Kata. * Ise Zumi Tattoos. Dojo of the Lion Clan (page 39) * Castle of the Swift Sword Dojo. ** Akodo Hirotsu. (sensei) ** Akodo Setai. (student) ** Akodo Ijiasu. (student) * Shiro Matsu Dojo. ** Matsu Miwako. (sensei) ** Kitsu Dejiko. (student) ** Matsu Kenji. (student) * Shiro no Yojin Dojo. ** Ikoma Akiuji. (sensei) ** Matsu Hyun. (student) * Akodo Forward Sentries. (new path) * Matsu Elite Guard. (new path) * Ikoma Battle Crier. (new path) * Lion Clan Kata. * New Feat; ** Triumphant. Dojo of the Mantis Clan (page 47) * Dojo Raiden. ** Yoritomo Tsuki. (sensei) ** Yoritomo Katoa. (student) ** Yoritomo Kamoto. (student) * Kyuden Ashinagabachi Dojo. ** Tsuruchi Hakobe. (sensei) * Yoritomo Elite Guard. (new path) * Tsuruchi's Legion. (new path) * Tsuruchi Archer. (new school) * Mantis Clan Kata. * New Feats; ** Sting of the Wasp. ** Claws of the Mantis. ** Weaving, Dodging, Rolling. Dojo of the Phoenix Clan (page 54) * Eternal Phoenix Dojo. ** Shiba Yusuke. (sensei) ** Shiba Aikune. (student) * Dai-Chikai Dojo. ** Shiba Saisune. (sensei) ** Shiba Mirabu. (student) * Shiba Elite Guard. (new path) * Heaven's Wing Initiate. (adanced school) * Phoenix Clan Kata. Dojo of the Scorpion Clan (page 61) * Honor's Lesson Dojo. ** Soshi Tishi. (sensei) ** Bayushi Kamnan. (student) ** Bayushi Shixiang. (student) * Dojo of Lies. ** Shosuro Taberu. (sensei) ** Shosuro Yasuko. (student) ** Ide Makano. (student) * Bayushi Elite Guard. (new path) * Scorpion Clan Kata. Dojo of the Unicorn Clan (page 67) * Shinjo Dojo. ** Shinjo Maku. (sensei) ** Hida Kuroda. (student) ** Shinjo Osema. (student) * Shiro Utaku Shojo Dojo. ** Utaku Xieng Chi. (sensei) ** Utaku Yu-Pan. (student) * Rojin's Wanderers. ** Shinjo Juro. (sensei) * Shinjo Elite Guard. (new path) * Master Horse Archer. (new path) * Unicorn Clan Kata. Other Dojo Throughout Rokugan (page 75) * Fallen Mountain Dojo. ** Ichiro Tashimi. (sensei) ** Ichiro family. ** Ichiro Bushi. (new school) * Reichin's Refuge Dojo. ** Usagi Takeshi. (sensei) ** Usagi family. ** Usagi Bushi. (new school) * Vigilant Keep Dojo. ** Doppo. (sensei) ** Monkey Bushi. (new school) * Shiro Morito Dojo. ** Onegano. (sensei) ** Ox Bushi. (new school) * Kyuden Suzume Dojo. ** Suzume Mochiko. (sensei) ** Suzume family. ** Suzume Bushi. (new school) * Kyuden Miya Dojo. ** Miya Yasoma. (sensei) ** Satoshi's Legacy. (new path) * Kyuden Otomo Dojo. ** Otomo Gosaiko. (sensei) ** Otomo Infiltrators. (new path) * Seppun Guest Home. ** Seppun Kogoshi. (sensei) ** Seppun Miharu. (new path) Dojo of the Shadowlands (page 85) * Temple of the Forsaken. ** Mirumoto Taki. (sensei) ** Goju. (student) ** Daigotsu's Legion. (new school) ** Daigotsu Elite Guard. (new path) * Nikushimi Shinden. ** Tsuno Kizuato. (sensei) ** Tsuno Kurushimi. (student) ** Tsuno. ** Tsuno Ravager. (creature) ** Tsuno Bushi. (new school) * Temple of Onnotangu. Dojo of the Ronin (page 91) * Eyes of Nanashi. ** Kyome. (sensei) * Weavers. ** Naneko. (sensei) * Machi-Kanshisha. ** Rensei. (sensei) * News of the Empire ** Winter court at Kyuden Miya attacked by Pekkle no Oni. ** Tamori Shaitung and the Elemental Masters held captive by Tamori, Dark Oracle of Fire. ** Asahina Sekawa won Test of the Jade Champion. Hakai attacked the procedings. ** Hida Kuroda is killed by Kyofu. ** Hantei Naseru and Kitsuki Remata investigate Kaneka's claim to the Yasuki lands. ** Shiba Tsukune ascened to become the Fortune of Rebirth. ** Tsuno attack the Kitsu Tombs, kidnapping Matsu Domotai. ** Shiba Aikune unleashed Isawa's Last Wish on the Dragon and Lion armies. Way of the Samurai